


Idiot

by Mindell



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 20:43:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12116880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mindell/pseuds/Mindell
Summary: Lance aime Keith, et Keith est un idiot.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [liuanne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/liuanne/gifts).



Keith est un idiot. Un abruti. Le dernier des crétins. Et pourtant, Dieu sait que côté idioties, Lance en connait un rayon.

Mais c'est plus fort que lui, il ne peut s'empêcher d'en vouloir à Keith.

Ce garçon lui fait perdre tout son bon sens. - Enfin, tout le peu de bon sens qu'il a réussi à accumuler péniblement, mais peu importe, ce n'est pas le sujet -.

Ce garçon est obtus. Borné. Stupide.

Il n'y a rien d'autre à dire.

Crétin. Bas de plafond. Et désespérément, définitivement aveugle.

Il ne le voit pas. Ou du moins, il ne donne pas l'impression de le voir. De remarquer que derrière toutes ses provocations se cachent une admiration, une attirance qu'il n'ose guère exprimer à voix haute. Keith le fascine, mais Lance est intimidé.

Non.

Il n'est pas intimidé.

Il observe une prudente phase d'observation.

Ça n'a rien à voir.

Ce n'est pas de la peur, c'est de la stratégie.

S'il avait peur, s'il avait  _réellement_  peur, jamais Lance oserait ne serait-ce qu'adresser la parole à Keith. Il rougirait, se consumerait sur place, fuirait aux confins de la galaxie pour éviter de croiser son regard de braise.

Il n'a pas peur.

Mais il n'ose pas non plus lui dire à quel point il l'admire. A quel point il lui plait. A quel point sa poitrine se serre quand il le regarde, à combien ses battements de cœur s'emballent dans sa poitrine.  _Ba-doum, ba-doum, ba-doum._ Depuis qu'il a rencontré Keith, son cœur est devenu un tambour. Une caisse de résonnance. Un instrument de percussion, un hymne à la gloire de son coéquipier.

Mais Keith ne l'entend pas.

Keith est un idiot. Un abruti, aveugle et sourd.

Un jour, Lance lui parlera. Il lui dira à quel point il compte pour lui, combien sa présence est devenue le centre de son univers. En attendant, il plaisante, rigole puis se braque, et toutes ses tentatives de montrer son intérêt à l'objet de son cœur tournent en des défis plus absurdes les uns que les autres. Quel humain digne d'un minimum de bon sens organiserait un concours de la plus belle paire de chaussures ou de loopings carrés ?

Personne, pas même lui.

Tout ça ne sont que de stupides écarts de son cerveau, qui préfère manifestement lui faire proférer des stupidités incommensurables plutôt que de lui donner le courage d'inviter Keith à boire un verre. Lance pense une chose, ouvre la bouche, et en dit une autre.

Comment Keith fait-il pour ne pas remarquer ça ?

Tout le monde l'a noté, sauf lui. Absolument. Tout. Le. Monde. Pidge, Shiro, Hunk, Allura, et même Coran. De là où il est, même Zarkon doit certainement être au courant tellement Lance est tout sauf subtil.

Tout le monde sait combien il tente désespérément d'attirer l'attention de Keith.

Tout le monde, SAUF Keith.

C'est un idiot.

Une andouille, un crétin, le dernier des imbéciles.

Mais c'est  _son_  imbécile.

Et il l'aime.

Un jour, Lance le lui dira. Qu'il le trouve bête, qu'il ne voit rien, et qu'il l'aime plus que tout.

Un jour, sûrement.

Mais en attendant, Keith reste un idiot.

Son idiot à lui, mais quand même.

Keith est un idiot. Un abruti. Le dernier des crétins.

Et pourtant, Dieu sait combien Lance l'aime.


	2. Chapter 2

Lance est un mystère. Vraiment.

Keith a beau essayer de comprendre son coéquipier, se retourner le cerveau dans tous les sens, rien à faire. Ce n'est pas un manque de bonne volonté, sincèrement. Il a vraiment, vraiment envie de passer outre cette barrière invisible qui semble les séparer.

Mais rien à faire.

Lance l'intrigue.

Lance le déstabilise.

Lance le hante.

Sans même que Keith ne s'en rende compte, il s'est emparé de son esprit.

Il y a de quoi devenir fou.

Keith est devenu pilote parce que l'espace le passionne. La soif d'aventure le guide, l'envie de découvrir d'autres mondes pulse en lui comme du sang dans ses veines. Il veut voyager, découvrir, pousser ses limites loin, loin, plus loin encore.

Et jamais il n'aurait cru un jour que le plus grand mystère de l'univers pourrait être un garçon.

Un simple garçon.

Un pilote, comme lui. Un camarade à qui il pourrait confier sa vie sans hésiter. Un jeune homme dont la naïveté apparente semble dissimuler une réalité bien, bien plus complexe.

Keith n'arrive pas à le saisir.

Un jour, Lance semble être le modèle du héros, dévoué à sa cause et courageux au-delà de l'absurde.

Et le suivant, il lui hurle dessus, le taquine, lui lance des défis plus improbables les uns que les autres. Toucher le plus grand nombre de cibles. Nager en apesanteur. Manger de ces étranges cookies bleus que prépare amoureusement Hunk. La liste est sans fin.

Keith ne peut pas résister.

Les provocations incongrues de Lance l'interpellent, l'obsèdent, et bien qu'il tente de feindre une hautaine indifférence, il est incapable de ne pas y répondre.

Lance le réveille.

Lance le stimule.

Peu importe les idioties que son coéquipier est capable de proférer – et Dieu sait qu'elles sont nombreuses - , Keith fonce à chaque fois. Il renâcle, il feint la lassitude face à tant de stupidité, mais au final, il s'exécute quand même. Il accepte tous les défis, promet tout ce que Lance voudra, juste pour le plaisir de voir un sourire triomphant illuminer le visage de son partenaire.

 _Ce_ sourire, qui lui donne l'impressionque son combat vaut la peine d'être mené, que ses sacrifices ne sont pas inutiles, et que son foyer n'est pas si loin de lui que ce qu'il pourrait parfois croire.

Lance est un mystère, et Lance est curieusement familier.

Il est absurde, il est idiot, et il lui rappelle douloureusement ce sentiment d'appartenir à quelque chose.

A un endroit, à une famille, à un je-ne-sais-quoi qu'il ne peut pas nommer mais qui lui donne la sensation d'être enfin  _chez lui_.

Lance est là.

Toujours.

A chaque minute, à chaque seconde.

Dès que Keith se sent perdu, il n'a qu'à lever les yeux pour croiser le regard goguenard de son coéquipier, qu'à tendre l'oreille pour l'entendre raconter une ineptie supplémentaire.

Lance ne sais jamais se taire. Il parle, parle, parle tout le temps.

Pour ne rien dire, pour se vanter, pour défier son entourage en général et Keith en particulier.

Lance est épuisant et Keith ne l'échangerait pour rien au monde.

Ses paroles le rassurent, résonnent dans son esprit longtemps après qu'il l'ait quitté.

Grâce à lui, il n'est jamais seul.

Lance est son point de repère, son phare au milieu de la nuit, sa balise au fin fond de l'univers. Il n'arrive pas à vivre avec lui, il n'arrive pas à vivre sans lui. Il le rend fou, il l'apaise. Il est une contradiction ambulante, un soleil au centre de son propre monde, une étoile qui l'attire et brûle, brûle, brûle encore, jusqu'à lui en faire perdre la raison.

Lance est tout pour lui.

Lance est un idiot, Lance est un mystère.

Et sans même que Keith ne s'en rende compte, il s'est indéniablement emparé de son cœur.    

 

 

***** FIN *****


End file.
